


Look After Padfoot

by isabeltessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeltessa/pseuds/isabeltessa
Summary: A Harry Potter re-telling following life after the first wizarding war. Sirius Black never went to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew has been caught, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. However, Lily and James still fell victim to the killing curse, leaving Harry an orphan. Can Sirius step up to the task of "father", or will his crippling depression, PTSD and severe obstacles with Remus Lupin, who he has not spoken to in months, make it impossible?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Harry Is Delivered to 12 Grimauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> All names, places, spells, and all other specificities of this world, and therefore this story are, unfortunately, owned by J.K. Rowling.

Harry Is Brought to 12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius Black sat on the porch of his family’s decrepit, and now abandoned, manor at 12 Grimmauld Place; his head in his hands, an owl perched on a post next to him. He could not believe what he read in the letter the owl had brought him. In fact, he refused to believe it. Nothing about what Albus Dumbledore had written made sense to him. How could they be…? No. No! Absolutely not. This wasn’t real. Nothing about what was currently happening could possibly be real. He was dreaming; he had to be. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and kept them closed. He counted: “One. Two. Three.” He opened his eyes. He was still sitting on the porch; the door behind him was left blasted off its hinges from his earlier Confringo spell.  
He had already read the letter five times, but now that he had begrudgingly accepted that he was, in fact, fully awake, he picked the letter up and read it again. As it had before, it read:

Sirius,

I sincerely wish this letter contained good news, or at least no news at all. Alas, it is my painful duty to inform you of the untimely death of Lily and James tonight, the 31st of October in the early evening. Their son, Harry, however, remains alive and mostly unscathed. I shall explain further when we meet Along with myself, Rubeus Hagrid and Professor McGonnagal will also meet you at 12 Grimmauld Place at a little after 2 o’clock in the morning tomorrow, the first of November with baby Harry in our care. As you are now the legal guardian of Harry, I feel it best to prolong his delivery to you as little as possible. I have written to Remus in the North as well, so I would expect him to arrive around the same time as McGonnagal, Hagrid and myself. I am aware that the two of you are not currently on good terms, but he deserves to know and, despite your current feelings towards him, I think you agree. My thoughts and condolences are with you, Sirius. I know this is incredibly difficult news to receive, so please take some time for yourself to grieve, but please also try to be as prepared as possible for receiving Harry. See you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

Sirius’ thoughts fell to Remus Lupin then; his oldest friend along with James. Albus was right. Despite the fact that the last time Sirius had spoken to Remus he had called him a "freak" and Remus performed the full body bind curse, Petrificus Totalus on him, James was just as much a friend to him as he was to Sirius, and to keep him in the dark would be nothing short of cruel. Sirius looked up at the night sky, which was incredibly clear. The moon shone as bright as the stars; despite its waxing state. The moon had always been a problem for Remus; especially when it became full. Remus was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback when he was only four years old, and since that day during the full moon, he himself transforms into a werewolf, and barely recognizes his friends. When Sirius, James, and their other school friend, Peter Pettigrew, were in their second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had learned about the process of becoming Animagi, which allowed the three of them to transform into animals at will. James and Sirius had gotten the hang of it rather quickly, completing the process in about a year. However, it took Peter two years longer. But, by their fifth year, they had all mastered the craft and were able to keep Remus company during his transformations at the full moon. James turned into a stag, Peter turned into a rat, and Sirius turned into a large and scruffy black dog. 

“Peter,” Sirius muttered to himself. Something small clicked in his mind then. Albus’ correspondence did not mention Peter at all, which was odd to Sirius, as he had received a letter from Lily only two days prior. She had mentioned Peter had come for a visit and seemed off; in fact, he had seemed so for months.  
Sirius knew that Voldemort must have tortured Peter with the Cruciatus curse harshly enough in order to gather information on the whereabouts of James and Lily. He had spent the last 6 hours screaming, cursing, blowing up doors, and screaming about how much he hated his family, especially his mother, much to the horror of the old house-elf, Kreacher. Their pureblood nonsense, which was something Voldemort valued as well, was how this all started, and he resented them even more now than he had growing up, which was saying something. He knew in the back of his mind that Peter was too weak to stand up to and resist Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters. They are just too powerful. Was Peter dead too? Did Voldemort kill him once he was no longer useful? Why did he leave Harry alive when Harry was the one he was after in the first place? All these questions and uncertainties, accompanied by the hours of crying and screaming, made Sirius’ head hurt.

“Damn it, Peter. How could you…?” Sirius began to mutter out loud, but before he could finish the thought, he heard a great boom that came from the sky above him. A thunderous backfire rang through the night, as a familiar motorbike descended towards the street in front of the manor. Sirius stood up from the porch and walked down the dirty cobblestone drive towards the towering black iron gate. A voice from the left startled him.

“Hello, Black.” A tall lanky woman in a dark green cloak, whom Sirius knew seconds before had been a silver tabby cat, and an even taller older man with half-moon spectacles and dark purple robes were walking towards him. The woman hugged him, and the man patted his back. “Has Remus arrived yet?” the woman asked. Sirius pulled away.

“No, and I doubt he will. We left on horrific terms. He felt betrayed by us: me, James, and Lily. Mostly me, of course. I don't know what came over me. I just..." Sirius suddenly felt dizzy, and his body fell to the ground, but as soon as he hit it, a big beefy hand reached out in front of him.  
“You alright there, Black?” said a gruff booming voice. “Got someone ‘ere who wants to see yer.”  
Sirius took the hand that was offered and was immediately pulled to his feet. Hagrid used the same hand to brush off Sirius’ dirty robes. “Sorry,” Sirius muttered. His eyes fell to the tartan patterned blanket that lay over Hagrid’s other arm. “Is he…?” Sirius began.  
“Barely a scratch on him,” Hagrid responded, interpreting Sirius’ question correctly. “Except for the scar o’course.”  
“The scar?” Sirius repeated worriedly. “What scar?”

McGonnagal let out a cough, and shot a disapproving look at Hagrid. “Rebeus, please. Remember, we agreed not to…”  
“I’m sorry, Minerva, truly, but he’s gonna find out soon regardless and this night has been so long and tough already. For all of us. Secrets and lies are what got us to this place, an’ I’m not about to keep that goin’.” Rubeus turned back to Sirius, and pulled back the blanket to reveal a baby sound asleep, with a head of familiar unkempt jet black hair, that made Sirius start to choke up again.  
“Harry…” Sirius said, barely audible. “Sweet Harry. You look just like your father.”  
“Push the hair over ‘is forehead back, Sirius.” Hagrid said.

McGonagall still looked worried, but Dumbledore, who had not yet said a word, remained calm and nodded to Sirius. Sirius slowly, so as not to wake Harry up, did as Hagrid instructed, and reached towards the sleeping baby’s forehead. With one finger he pushed the hair up and saw what Hagrid was talking about. Though rather thin, it was obvious: a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt lay upon Harry’s otherwise untouched forehead. Sirius turned to Dumbledore. “What happened?”  
Dumbledore spoke for the first time. His voice was calm and direct. “Voldemort.” McGonagall and Hagrid shuttered, and Sirius normally would too, but this time, he was too focused on what Dumbledore was going to say next to care. “He got James first. As far as we can tell, it was quick and painless. Lily was next; poor dear. In her case, we believe there was a bit more of a struggle. She was clutching Harry in her arms when he killed her. Nothing mattered more to Lily than the life of this boy.” Dumbledore flicked his eyes towards Hagrid and Harry, who stirred slightly and tucked his head into Hagrid’s chest. Hagrid cooed at him.  
“But how did Harry live?” Sirius asked. “It doesn’t make any sense. James and Lily were two of the best wizards I’ve ever known, and Harry…” Sirius looked over at Harry once more. “Harry…”

McGonnagal spoke next, a hint of worry in her voice. “Sirius, I beg you not to take this the wrong way, but do you truly believe you’re ready, and of sound mind, to take Harry in right now? This is a large responsibility, and you are clearly on edge and emotionally broken. I am not attempting to discredit your feelings in any way, and we would all understand if you needed more time. Until you are ready, he has other family members he can stay with. I’m sure Lily’s sister would be more than willing...” Sirius looked from Harry to her, a sudden serious demeanor spread across his face.  
“No offense meant for you either, Minerva,” Sirius interrupted, “but as much as I like Petunia, there is no way in hell I am letting Harry live with her and her family. I am by far the best person for Harry to be with now. I knew his parents better than anyone, and I will make sure he knows them as well as I did.”

Dumbledore smiled and turned to Hagrid. “Give him to Sirius, Hagrid. He is, after all, his father now.” Sirius’ heart skipped a beat when he heard the word “father”. He didn’t hate the term per se; he just never thought he would actually need to step up to fill any sort of parental role, for Harry or otherwise. He had known even before he left school that he would never want to personally continue the Black name and bloodline, and even when Lily and James told Sirius he would be Harry’s godfather, he imagined Harry would be well into adulthood before anything happened to them.  
“Here ya go, Sirius,” said Hagrid. “Try not to wake him.” Hagrid held Harry out to Sirius and Sirius took him with a mixture of fear and love.  
“You look like you’re holding a quaffle.”  
The four of them turned around to see Remus Lupin standing on the sidewalk next to them with his old string-bound suitcase in tow.  
“Remus.” Sirius was only able to mutter this one word.  
“Hey, Padfoot.” Remus looked down at the bundle in Sirius’ arms. “Hey, Harry,” he said softly. “Or, shall I say, James?” Remus looked back up at Sirius. “Spitting image, ‘eh?”

Remus was greeted by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. All Sirius could do was stare at Remus. He could not believe he came back; after everything that they had went through; after all he put Remus through. Dumbledore spoke.  
“Sirius, may we go inside? It is a bit chilly and I’m afraid I didn't wear my wool socks.”  
“Uh, yes. Please.” Sirius used the arm he wasn’t holding Harry with to gesture the group back through the front gate and towards the porch. “Sorry about the door,” he said sheepishly as they reached the front of the manor. "I..."  
“No matter.” Interrupted Dumbledore sweetly who, with a quick flick of his wand, was able to re-attach the door to its hinges. “After you, Minerva.” McGonnagal entered the Black Manor first, followed by Hagrid, and then Dumbledore.  
“Go ahead.” Sirius muttered softly to Remus.  
“You first. You have precious cargo.” replied Lupin.  
Sirius nodded and entered through the door. Lupin followed and shut it behind him. “We can go to the den to the left.” said Sirius to the group, and they all made their way into the den, a rather large room with emerald green walls and black light fixtures. Dark hardwood floors were covered with a large rug, and a wall-mounted iron fireplace was laid into the far wall.

Dumbledore waved his wand around the room, and a tea cart rolled toward the group on its own, producing a full pot of tea, five teacups, five small plates, and a platter of cakes. “Tea, everyone?” Dumbledore asked, and the group agreed in unison.  
“Incendio!” Sparks flew out of Lupin’s wand, and a fire was made in the fireplace. He then turned back to face Sirius, who had followed him instinctively.  
“Could I possibly hold him?” Remus asked. “If not, I will understand, of course.” he added quickly.  
“Oh, um.” Sirius looked down at Harry, who was still sound asleep. “Sure. Just be careful.”  
Remus lit up and nodded. “Of course.”  
Sirius transferred the wrapped up Harry to Remus. Harry stirred slightly but did not wake. Sirius could not believe that Remus came back. His loyalty to his friends, even when they were not loyal to him, as they should have been, was admirable at the very least.  
“Sirius, I…” Began Remus.  
“I know,” Sirius replied. “We’ll talk later.” They walked over to where the others were sitting, and Sirius poured tea for Remus and himself.  
“I brought a small bassinet as well, Sirius,” said Hagrid. “ Made it myself. Along with some more blankets. It’s not much, but he can be comfortable until you get all the supplies you need.”  
“Thank you, Hagrid.” said Sirius. He turned to Remus and handed him his tea, which Remus took with his free hand. “He looks comfortable with you, Remus.” he said.

Lupin smiled again. “I swear it’s as if James performed a shrinking spell on himself and it backfired.” he replied. This made the group laugh, which was comforting and broke through some of the tension the room had. It returned, though, because Hagrid started crying.  
“I-I’m s-sorry.” Hagrid said as he reached into his large coat and pulled out a handkerchief. “I j-just can’t believe they’re g-g-gone.” He blew his nose so loudly, everyone turned to Harry, afraid it woke him up.  
“Why don’t you go get the bassinet you made, Hagrid?” McGonagall suggested. “Then Harry can sleep more comfortably and get warm by the fire.”  
“G-G-Good idea.” Hagrid sniffed once more. “I-I’ll go get it, Sirius.” Sirius nodded and stood up to give Hagrid a hug, which completely enveloped him.  
“Thank you, Hagrid,” he said once he had broken free. “You’ve been a big help through all this.” Hagrid smiled in between lingering sobs.  
“I’ll be back.” Hagrid said. He exited the den and went back through the front door.  
Sirius looked at Remus, who was still holding Harry. “I think you’re right.” Sirius said. Remus looked up at him. “Shrinked Stag.” Remus smiled slightly.  
“Tiny Prancer.” replied Remus.  
“Small Antler Man.”  
“Infinitesimal Reindeer Boy.”

The old friends laughed as they had so many times before. Despite all the tragedy, all the lying and placing blame on each other; through the name-calling and the hexing, they were still friends. Sirius was the happiest he had ever been when he was at Hogwarts with James, Remus, and Peter. But now, with half of them gone, Sirius was the saddest he had ever been, and he wished he knew what the future held.

“Would you like your son back?” asked Remus.  
“Oh, Merlin,” Sirius said. “I have a son.”  
Remus laughed again and handed Harry back to Sirius. “Microscopic buck.” he said as Sirius cradled Harry close to his chest. Hagrid returned, carrying a small wicker bassinet. Inside it was another tartan blanket, and a small stuffed lion.  
“‘Ope he likes it,” Hagrid said as he set the basket a few feet away from the fireplace. “Like McGonnagal said; made it m’self. Sorry it’s not perfect. Made it in a hurry...y’know”  
“It’s wonderful, Hagrid.” said Sirius. Hagrid smiled and walked back to sit down. Sirius carefully and slowly set Harry down into the basket. Harry’s head lay just so on the stuffed lion. A tear fell down Sirius’ cheek.  
“Portable Prongs.”


	2. Dumbledore's Re-Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the fate of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sirius is... not okay

“Now.” Dumbledore began, as Sirius made his way back. “Now that we’re settled, there is no point in delaying discussing what we are here to discuss any longer, wouldn’t you all agree?”  
The group murmured in agreement and, to Sirius’ surprise, Remus’ hand met his own in his lap, and he gave it a slight squeeze.  
“Very well, then.” Said Dumbledore. He stood and began to pace around the room, twirling his wand in his hand, his robes swishing around his feet as he walked. “Sirius, of course, as you know, Lily and James named you as Harry’s godfather soon after he was born, which means you are now legally in charge of his well being; bringing him up and teaching him the ways of both our world and the muggle world.”  
“Yes. I’m ready for it.” replied Sirius.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and looked at Sirius from behind his half-moon spectacles.  
“I never implied the contrary,” he said. “But what Minerva said outside was not entirely incorrect. Harry does have other family members that are available to take him in if you are not prepared yet. It has not even been twelve hours yet, Sirius. I am certain that everyone in this room would understand if you wanted or needed more time to mourn the deaths of your friends nay your family.”  
“He’s strong,” said Remus. “He always has been.”  
“I reiterate; I am not questioning Sirius’ character, I assure you,” Dumbledore replied. “I know more than most how close the four of you were, and how you all became Animagi when you were fifteen; a feat of magic that not even some of the most powerful wizards can do. I understand perfectly how much you care for your friends, Sirius, but this is not about you or me. This is about James’ and Lily’s son; their own blood and what is best for him.”  
“I’m what’s best for him,” said Sirius. He looked over to Remus. “Along with Remus, I truly believe Harry will have everything he wants and needs.”  
“Really?” Remus replied. “You want me in Harry’s life?”  
“Did you hit your head in the North?” Sirius said. “You think I’m going to let Harry live his whole life without knowing you?”

Dumbledore smiled along with Remus. He continued:  
“Alright, Sirius. You seem sure, and of course, two people raising him is even better. Now, of course, there is the matter of money. I know your family cut you out of their will, due to all your history. Of course, the only reason you are able to have access to this house is that Bella deemed it unworthy to her due to its run-down condition. And Remus, due to the current Ministry restrictions in place, I know getting a job for you is difficult.”

Sirius’ heart fell. He met Remus’ eyes. Dumbledore was right, and they both knew it. Looking at Sirius, you would never know that he came from one of the oldest and richest wizarding families that there ever was. His robes were tattered, bloodstained, and small for his tall frame. He still had his trousers from when he was in school, and his hair was even messier than James’ is...or rather was. And Remus wasn’t looking much better. Putting aside the fact that he had just traveled for half the night across the country, there was the werewolf factor. Every time Remus transforms, his clothes get shredded, his face gets scratched and his very being depletes.  
Sirius knew Remus didn’t like to talk about it with anyone; even him, despite all the time they spent together at Hogwarts during the full moon. Remus liked to pretend his condition didn’t exist, but as the years rolled by, Sirius knew his lycanthropy was taking progressively larger tolls on Remus’ body, and it became harder and harder to recover each time.

Dumbledore reached into one of his inside cloak pockets and pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment and a golden key. He handed both to Sirius. Dumbledore continued:  
“Soon after James and Lily learned of the prophecy, they created their own will, and since Harry is their only true living heir, they left their combined fortune to him. However, after having discussed it with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, we decided it would be acceptable to transfer the power of their funds to you, Sirius, until Harry begins school, and then he may spend it how he pleases.”  
“So… What are you saying?” Sirius asked. “We get James’ and Lily’s money?”  
“Yes. While it does technically belong to Harry, I have yet to meet a baby who has a strong need for 102,000 galleons. Have you?”

Remus choked on his tea. Sirius pat his back, a look of concern on his face.  
“One hundred-and- two THOUSAND?” Sirius asked in shock.  
“Roughly.” replied Dumbledore.  
“Did you know they had that much money?” Remus asked Sirius after he caught his breath again.  
“I knew James’ dad was an inventor, and he had inherited enough to live comfortably,” replied Sirius. “But no.”  
“The parchment contains the will in full, and that key is to their vault at Gringotts. Their vault number is, I believe, 687 and you may make withdrawals as you see fit. The goblins at Gringotts are aware of what has happened, so they should give you no trouble.”

Sirius stared blankly at what Dumbledore had handed him. This was all getting to be too much for him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at Dumbledore, shaking, and then to Remus, who looked worried.  
“Sirius?” Remus said, turning his whole body towards him. “Are you alright?”  
He wrapped his whole arm around Sirius.  
“I need to know what happened, Dumbledore,” Sirius said, weakly. The objects in his hands were shaking as well. It was taking every bit of remaining strength he had not to completely fall apart. “Not just the basics; not what everyone in our world knows. If I am going to raise Harry and care for him properly, I need to know everything that you know. Please.”

Dumbledore nodded, and walked over to the fireplace, staring into it as if it were a crystal ball and it had all the answers.  
“What you all need to know, not just Sirius,” Dumbledore began “Is that this war is not over.”  
The group muttered amongst themselves, each looking more confused than the next.

McGonagall spoke: “Albus, what are you saying? You-Know-Who is dead. The Aurors who went to Godric’s hollow confirmed it.”  
“One’s death does not rid the world completely of evil, Minerva,” replied Dumbledore. “Yes; it is true. Tom Riddle is dead, but he still has followers; lots of Death Eaters are still alive and free, and most of them, I hear, are still trying to carry out Voldemort’s plans. It is now perhaps even more dangerous because they are angry about Voldemort’s death; they’re on edge, tense, and highly unpredictable.”

Sirius looked over at Harry, who was still fast asleep by the fire. “You don’t mean…” Sirius said. “You think Harry is still in danger?”  
“Yes, I do.” replied Dumbledore.  
Sirius shuttered, and a question he had asked himself earlier that evening entered his mind once more. “Why isn’t Harry already dead?”  
“Sirius.” Remus said, a bit of concern in his voice.  
“No, Remus; I’m serious. Voldemort knew of the prophecy; about a boy born at the end of July, because Snivellus told him.” Remus stifled a laugh at hearing the old nickname he and the rest of the Marauders gave to Severus Snape, one of their old classmates and current Potions Master at Hogwarts. “He’s weak; he always has been and he always will be.”  
“Sirius, you know Severus is a triple agent,” said Dumbledore. “His loyalty to me has never been questioned. I know you all had troubles at school together, but this is much larger than that; much much larger, and I know you know that. He meant to protect them; all of them. Voldemort outsmarted him, as he had so many others. It is foolish to think Snape is weak.”  
“And what about Peter?” Sirius asked, his voice rising slightly. “He’s dead too. Or missing."

It was quiet for a second. McGonagall spoke. “Black…” she began, clearly not wanting to say whatever was on her mind. “Peter was sent to Azkaban.”  
Sirius looked up at her with near disgust. “What?”  
“Peter Pettigrew was caught by two Aurors barely a mile away from where they were staying. He was clutching his left arm and crying. They sent him to Azkaban immediately.”  
“Are you telling me,” Sirius began, the same anger as when he had first read Dumbledore’s letter rising up in him again? “That Peter, our friend Peter, was working for Voldemort?”  
The room was silent.  
“No.,” Remus said, looking over at McGonagall. “She’s not. You’re not, right?”  
More silence. Tears formed in McGonagall’s eyes as she nodded.  
Sirius had truly had enough.  
“THAT NASTY LITTLE RAT!” Sirius bellowed. He grabbed the tea cart from underneath, and flipped it, making everything that was on top of it go flying. “I KNEW HE COULDN’T BE TRUSTED. I’M GONNA KILL HIM. HE’S GONNA WISH HE’D NEVER BEEN BORN. THAT AWFUL...THAT COWARDLY…”  
Just then, a wail came from over by the fire. Harry had woken up due to Sirius’ yelling, and the noise of the cart hitting the floor.  
Sirius took a deep breath and walked over to Harry. He stooped down and picked him up, and began rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Dumbledore flicked his wand, making all the contents of the cart move back onto it, and the cart itself moved upright again. Harry began to quiet down. Sirius looked into the fire.  
“Sirius, are you okay?” Remus asked cautiously. Sirius ignored him.  
“If Death Eaters are still truly after him,” he said, picking up the bassinet with his free hand and walking back over to the group, then we can’t stay here. Voldemort may be gone, and that treacherous little bitch may be behind bars, but we have work to do. All of us.”

He put Harry back into the bassinet, handed both to Remus, grabbed Lily and James’ will and Gringotts key, and headed towards the door and back outside. Everyone followed suit. 

"I need to get back to the castle, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid, stepping in front. I need to feed Fang and help clean up from the feast."  
"I'm afraid I must do the same, Albus. Lord knows what the state of the school would become if both of us were gone longer than we already have been. I'm beginning to regret leaving Snape in charge."

"Very well. said Dumbledore. "Safe travels."

Professor McGonagall hugged Remus and Sirius and stroked baby Harry's hair.  
"Take care, you three. Talk soon." She shifted into her animagus form, a silver tabby, patted along the cobblestone pathway after Hagrid, and jumped into the attached passenger compartment on Hagrid's motorbike. Hagrid made sure the cat was tucked in safely, waved to Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and baby Harry, and kicked his motorbike into life." Within a second, it shot into the air and disappeared behind a large oak tree 

"Take my arm you two; hold Harry close to you,” Dumbledore said as they all stepped outside. “I know just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! Will probably post part 3 on Nov 3, as it is sirius' birthday. :)


	3. Shell Cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull."  
> —Harry Potter's first experience with Apparition  
> \- Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Sirius had traveled by apparition before; he, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily used it more than any other mode of transportation as soon as they all turned seventeen. Peter was the youngest; he was always the last to do things. He was never top of his class, was never prefect or head boy, and never made the Quidditch team. He trailed after the rest of them like a lost puppy, and they all just let it happen.  
Still, Sirius still got woozy during the apparition, despite having done it countless times, and this particular instance was no different. Everything in Sirius’ mind went dark and his body felt like it was turning itself inside out. Apparation was not a wizard’s preferred method of travel. Most prefer flying, floo powder, or port keys. Sirius remembered a time when his mother called anyone who apparated “lazy and untrustworthy.”

Eventually, the remaining group all landed on a deserted beach, the shore made mostly of sand with rocks and mud near the water. The sun was just starting to rise, as a thin haze of light appeared over the horizon.  
Sirius’s mind immediately went to Harry, who he had left with Remus. He turned to his left, where Remus was sitting in the sand under a tree, and comforting a crying Harry. Sirius hurried over to them and sat next to Remus. He stroked Harry’s hair softly.  
“I’m so sorry, Harry,” he said. “I know that probably wasn’t at all fun for you.”

“He’ll be alright,” Remus said, handing Harry over to Sirius. “He also might be hungry.”

Sirius hadn’t thought of that. Four hours in and he had already made Harry cry twice. He started scanning the beach for Dumbledore. He found him in the near distance walking up a stone staircase towards a small wooden hut with two, what looked like, chimneys poking out from either side of the roof. Remus stood up and held his hand out to Sirius. Sirius took it and the two followed suit, and now somewhat happier baby Harry in tow. 

The hut was no bigger than a garden shed; its beams were rotted and falling apart, and the windows were dirty and cracked.  
“Dumbledore where are we?” Sirius said as the group approached the hut.  
“Shell Cottage,” Dumbledore said, waving his wand at the door. “A safe house in Cornwall. Molly Weasley’s sister Muriel donated it to the Order when the war started. She had a feeling someone may need to escape to it someday.” He led the group inside, and Sirius’ and Remus’ eyes opened wide; their eyes big and their mouths speechless.

The inside of the cottage was completely different from the outside. They had entered through what Remus and Sirius had now realized was the back door of the cottage into a large kitchen. The walls were bright white and had tiny holographic shells embedded into it. The floors were wooden, and a large refrigerator stood in the corner at the end of a long countertop.  
“Albus, how in the world?” Asked Sirius bewilderingly.  
“Extension charm,” replied Dumbledore. “Capacious Extremis. I don’t think it looks half bad in here if I do say so myself.”  
“You made it look like this?” Remus asked, bewildered, as he made his way through an archway that led to a sitting area that overlooked the ocean. “How did I not know about this charm? It would’ve made my… times away... a lot more pleasurable.”

“Yes, well,” replied Dumbledore. “I am going to put some protection spells around the shoreline; along with Salvio Hexia so muggles can’t see you. There is a muggle village about five miles away, and while this is a private beach, muggle youths have a tendency to ignore signs warning them to keep out of private places; does that remind you of anyone?” he winked and exited through the front door, which was next to a white staircase, and began to put up the spells.

Sirius walked up to the refrigerator and opened it to find it stocked to the brim with all kinds of food: everything from breads, fruits and vegetables, chicken breasts, beef cuts, puddings, yogurts, loaves of bread… and formula. Harry began crying again, this time louder than the others.

“Lad, Remus must have been right if you’re crying moreover food than interdimensional travel,” Sirius said as he reached for a bottle of formula placed in the door. He pulled the plastic cover off, followed Remus and Dumbledore to the sitting room, and sat on a large white armchair in front of the window. He propped Harry upwards and stuck the nipple of the bottle into his mouth.

“If you had told me I would be seeing you doing this with my own two eyes when we were in school, I would have sent you to Saint Mungo’s with no question.” Sirius looked up to see Remus standing on the far right side of the glass looking out into the ocean. “Don’t get me wrong,” he continued, “It’s a good look for you. I think Harry likes you.”

“He’s already almost done with it,” replied Sirius. “You were right about him being hungry. With everything that’s happened in a short period of time, food just never occurred to me as something he would need; I was so focused on Peter, Lily, and James, as well as my own set of messes, that he came second. That can’t happen anymore, Remus. He needs to come first. And that’s why I need you. I need you to help me raise him. Will you do that? Will you help me?”

Remus didn’t say a word. Instead, he walked back through the connecting archway, grabbed a plate from the top of a stack of them off one of the counters, opened the refrigerator, and began rummaging through it.  
“Remus, did you hear me?” Sirius asked, standing up and carrying Harry into the kitchen. “Remus?”

Remus turned to face Sirius with the plate now full of cheese, carrots, and cut up chicken and beef.  
“You need to eat too, Sirius,” he said. “And Harry could probably do with another bottle.It’s better to warm it up a little than to give it to him cold. Here; switch with me.” he took Harry from Sirius and gave him the snack plate. “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Sirius looked at Remus blankly, holding the plate. “Remus.”

Remus grabbed a second bottle out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. He grabbed his wand from his pocket with the same hand and waved it over the bottle.  
“Hold your arm out for me.” Remus said, setting his wand down and grabbing the bottle.  
“Why?” asked Sirius.  
“To test the temperature of the bottle.” said Remus.

Sirius held out his arm as Remus instructed.  
“Does that feel okay?” asked Remus. “Not too hot and not too cold?”  
“Yes…?” said Sirius inquisitively.  
“Perfect,” said Remus. “Grab my wand for me, would you?”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ wand and the two made their way back to the sitting room, where Dumbledore had now joined them.

“That should do it,” Dumbledore said. “Sirius was right about what he said at his home: we do have work to do, but I don’t want you two anywhere near it. For the time being, at least. Your only job in this moment is to protect Harry. I don’t want you fighting, looking for Death Eaters or plotting revenge about Peter Pettigrew.” his eyes flicked towards Sirius. Sirius looked away “I would prefer it if you didn’t ask anyone in the Order about updates, either, but I can’t stop you from doing so. In that case, therefore, I strongly recommend caution and use your better judgment.”

“We will try,” said Remus. “Of course, we both understand the severity.”

“Very well, then.” Dumbledore turned back and walked through the archway towards the back door from which they first entered, but stopped, and turned his head over his right shoulder towards the large glass window.  
“Good luck.” he said.  
“Thank you, Albus.” said Sirius “I...well, of course, we appreciate it.” He looked over at Remus.

Dumbledore smirked. “I was talking to Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something out in honor of Sirius' birthday. We all know he deserved better. Happy 61st birthday to Sirius Black :)
> 
> Also, if you live in the USA and you haven't voted yet (and are eligible to do so) please VOTE! Get him out of office, and restore the soul of America.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the lore of all the mentioned characters has, of course, changed. Sirius’ uncle never gave him money, secret-keepers do not exist, the flying motorbike has always belonged to Hagrid, and Petunia and the rest of the Dursleys are not estranged from Lily, James and baby Harry. As the story goes on, you will probably notice other inconsistencies with canon in order for the story to flow properly. But, at the end of the day, we no longer accept JK Rowling’s word as law, now do we. ;) Hope you enjoyed this! Part 2 soon.


End file.
